


We're Ghosts. Let's Haunt!

by Zeghxtifveil



Series: Sleepless Domain Art-Game Submissions [1]
Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeghxtifveil/pseuds/Zeghxtifveil
Series: Sleepless Domain Art-Game Submissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975363
Kudos: 2
Collections: Sleepless Domain Fright Night Artgame 2020





	We're Ghosts. Let's Haunt!

Sally- “So what now?”

Gwen- “We’re ghosts now. We haunt.”

Sylvia- “We have nothing better to do, I suppose.”

It was decided. The girls were dead, and what else to do when you’re dead than to go for a mid-morning scare? Onward they floated. Their first victim? Tessa, of course! This was going to be a fun first spooking.

Tessa- “Yawn!”

She sat there in her hospital bed wondering where it all went wrong. “How did it turn out this way? I should have been there for them,” she thought. She turned to face the flowers above the bed-side table. Tessa looked away and thou…

Tessa- “WAIT WHAT!”

She quickly looked back. Sure enough, the vase was floating! How? She panicked, as any sane girl would. Clearly she must have been hallucinating. Yes, that’s it!

Gwen- “Boo.”

Tessa screamed. Her dead friend was in front of her with her legs halfway through the bed. The nurses came running, but, for some reason, they couldn’t pry open the door.

Sylvia- “That’s better.”

Tessa’s eyes were nearly popping out of her skull.

Tessa- “How is this possible? Am I dreaming? I must be!”

Sally threw the vase to the floor, shattering it.

Sally- “You’re not dreaming! We’re dead. You’re not. We decided to haunt you!”

Tessa sat there, shivering. There were no words to describe the feelings she had right now. The only thing that could come out of her mouth was a mess of surprised gasps with some screaming mixed in.

Sally- “Haunting her was a great choice. She has way better screams than Undies!”

Sylvia- “Strap in, Tessa. We have a whole afterlife of scaring you to do.”

Gwen- “This is gonna be a long eternity.”


End file.
